Ausencia
by bethap
Summary: [One-Shot]. La vida de Annabeth ahora solo tiene un objetivo: encontrarlo a él. Cronología: Entre "El héroe perdido" y "El hijo de Neptuno". Percy/Annabeth


_Está demás decir que ningún personaje de Percy Jackson me pertenece. Sólo una historia para entretenimiento, sin fines de lucro._

_Relato corto, un oneshot. La vida de Annabeth ahora sólo tiene un solo objetivo: encontrarlo a él._

_Cronología: Después de "El héroe pérdido" (Percy Jackson y los héroes del Olimpo) y antes de "El hijo de Neptuno"._

**Ausencia.**

Observó el gradiente del amanecer que se desplegaba en el horizonte.

Desde la puerta de su cabaña, contempló el paisaje matutino del campamento.

Seis meses. Catorce días. Ocho horas. Cuatro minutos.

Como cada mañana, en los últimos seis meses, catorce días, era la primera el levantarse. Y cada noche, la última en acostarse.

Pasaba sus noches indagando en la cultura romana, volcándose en costumbres, estrategias de guerra, filosofía. Desde que sabía que él estaba en algún punto, perdido en un campamento romano, sin identidad, ni pasado, Annabeth investigaba con desesperación cualquier indicio de dicho campamento. Aún le era difícil imaginarse la existencia, y aceptarlo. Pero era el inidicio más concreto que tenía en meses. Y lo que había logrado averiguar, le ayudó a construirse un mapa mental de la vida en ese refugio de semidioses romanos nada prometedor: eran bélicosos, disciplinados. La vida del héroe romano era dura. Seguramente, probados al límite de las formas más crueles, para forjar un carácter. Castigados violentamente para infundir disciplina. Imaginaba lo que él estaría pasando cada día.

Y eso la asustaba mucho.

Se descubría en ocasiones, observando a Jason desde la lejanía, imaginando a través suyo, lo que él estaría haciendo. ¿La recordaría, siquiera? Hera le odiaba. Si también había robado sus recuerdos, no dudaba en la desalentadora idea, que el menor indicio de Annabeth en su mente hubiese sido expulsado.

Le descubría también Jason, en ocasiones, antes del toque de queda, plantada fuera de la cabaña de Poseidón, ahora vacía, recreándolo a él cruzando la puerta como cada noche, con su cabello desordenado, sus ojos verdes como el mar brillando y desplegando su sonrisa torpe, esa que tanto adoraba, para despedirla con un beso. Pero él no estaba más.

Seis meses. Catorce días. Ocho horas. Nueve minutos.

Cada mañana, al alba, como en aquel momento, Annabeth salía directo a la cabaña de Hefesto, sólo para ver los avances de Leo en su trabajo, y recordarle que tenía que dormir un poco, a pesar de lo mucho que le emocionaba trabajar en las fraguas.

Así como al crepúsculo, se reunía con Jason, quien, en silencio, y comprendiendo todo ese nubarrón de preocupación en sus ojos, le mostraba el combate estilo romano, y viceversa, esperando estar preparados en su próxima misión.

Seis meses. Catorce días. Diecisiete horas. Cincuenta y dos minutos.

La luna se reflejaba en el mar. La playa, su nuevo lugar favorito para pensar. Desde que él desapareció, sentía esa extraña conexión con el mar. Era como saber que él seguía allí. El mar como una extensión suya. Tan inmenso, fuerte y asombroso como él. Pero ahora le parecía vacío.

Nadie solía molestarla desde hace unos meses atrás. Ningún campista le preguntó porque había dejado de ir a la cena cada noche al pabellón, y donde pasaba las últimas horas de su día. Ni sus hermanos en la cabaña de Atenea le cuestionaban sus estudios hasta altas horas de la madrugada. Sólo intercambios de miradas cuando perdía una flecha en el tiro al arco. O cuando perdía la concentración en los juegos de captura de la bandera. Cosa que comenzaba a volverse casi un hábito.

Quirón solo se limitaba a observarla, con cuidado, como si pudiese derrumbarse en cualquier momento, mientras que una ojerosa Annabeth, cada día de búsqueda se perdía un poco más a sí misma.

Pero nadie le objetó.

Porque cada día, cada despertar, cada ocaso, cada paso, cada acción en su vida, ahora solo se enfocaban en una sola cosa: encontrarlo a él.

Aunque fuese ello, lo último que haría.

_Unos rr, para saber que están por allí. Mi primer ff en años sin escribirlos. Y el primero también de PJ. Me estoy estrenando como autora de ff de Percy y su mundo. Me encantaría leer sus opiniones. Gracias por leer._


End file.
